Wild Horses
by mike930
Summary: A sad look at an old relationship.


Author: Mike Obermeier

Summary: A look at old relationships

Pairings: X/C, hinted A/C

Genre: Songfic, Romance

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon and the song lyrics are from the Sunday's "Wild Horses."

Wild Horses

"She's dead."

Although he heard the words, it wasn't until much later that they registered in his mind. He let go of the phone, let go of the world. For a moment in time halfway across the planet, Xander Harris simply _stopped_.

Which might have been how it was supposed to be.

Childhood living is easy to do  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady, you know who I am,  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands

"Stay away from me." It was amazing how she could bring his world crashing down with so few words.

Not like he hadn't earned it, though—to her, his actions had been inexcusable. More than that, they had been very unlike her boyfriend. He was supposed to be the nice guy, the faithful guy, the guy who would take care of everything.

He'd taken care of _her, _anyways.

She was beautiful. The girl in the hospital bed was woman enough to admit that she'd lost to someone almost as good looking as her. Almost.

He'd broken her heart by choosing the redhead. And she was going to make him pay.

I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines,  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind

"Yes... _thank_ you." So she could be subtle after all. Incredible.

He studied the bright gown. "It looks good on you." And it did—that wasn't something he could lie about.

"Well, duh!" She was back, he decided, the momentary flash of truth rapidly blurring into the stuck up princess loathed by the common student.

The dark haired man smiled sadly as she walked away on someone else's arm.

I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried,  
Let's do some living after we die

"Hey." It was _him_.

"Hey." She tried to disguise the edge to her voice, tried to hide the tension building as she heard his soft voice on the line, she tried... but, as she always had with him she failed. "Umm... look, why are you calling?"

He chuckled darkly across the phone. "Right to it, huh?" He slurred the words, sounding for all the world as if he'd been drinking. But he never drank... did he?

She shook her head sadly. "Yeah, right to it. What's the matter?"

The soft voice sighed. "She's dead, Cordelia."

Surprise registered in the brunette's voice. "Who's dead?"

"Buffy." He said the word with such simplicity, she thought. Simply. Painfully.

Lovingly.

But then, that was Xander for you.

"Oh." She hadn't imagined that the news of the blonde's death would come as such a blow to her. She'd liked Buffy well enough, had respected her as a friendly rival. But until now...

"Cordy?"

"I love you." She knew how it was meant.

"Xander."

"Yeah?" His voice was definitely thick with tears now.

"I love you." She wasn't quite sure how she'd meant that. She did know that she'd meant it, though. Some feelings never really went away... despite how much she wanted them too.

"Yeah." He knew. He'd always known. He'd seen, he'd understood. And he'd loved back. "Take care of yourself, Cordy."

"What do I tell... him?"

Another dark chuckle. "I'll leave that painful duty in your hands. Later, Cordy."

"See you later," she whispered as the line clicked off.

Maybe she would. Maybe she wouldn't. But saying it made Cordelia feel just a little bit better about her own life.

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
Couldn't drag me away...

"How?"

The other man's voice was thick with sorrow as he spoke again. "She went to sleep."

Xander nodded, certain that Angel could probably see him despite the distance between them. "She earned that."

"Yeah." It wasn't often the two men agreed on anything... but Cordelia was a common ground. "Take care of yourself, Harris."

"You too. Deadboy." The name rang hollow, but Xander could almost hear the vampire chuckling at its familiarity. The line went dead and Xander sank into his chair.

"Love ya... Cordy." That was a real tear falling down his cheek.

You too... Xander.

Wild Horses,  
Couldn't drag me away,  
Wild, wild horses,  
We'll ride them someday...


End file.
